


销骨之玉相绝

by Starlightbuster



Series: 销骨 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightbuster/pseuds/Starlightbuster
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: 销骨 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571794
Kudos: 2





	销骨之玉相绝

宫中的女官都知道，皇帝最爱的佩饰是一枚玉珏。除开重大祭祀典礼，这枚玉珏都被皇帝随身佩戴。懂玉的老人讲，这玉珏并无甚稀奇之处。不过是寻常白玉，色泽尚可，倒也难说是通透的宝贝。玉珏的缺口实在粗糙，早年间划破了好几条名贵的丝绦。后来天长日久，缺口也钝了，这些琐碎配件换得才没那么频了。这便像是人，初生牛犊不怕虎，待到日暮西山壮心已死，才磨去所有锐利的棱角。  
玉珏虽普通，玉珏背后的故事却并不寻常。  
天下间没人不知道，这玉珏即是大热传奇《玉中盟》所说的，玉环双飞燕，两心誓相约的其中之一。

莱因哈特称帝的过程可谓惊险，一个籍籍无名的司天监少子，如何就能厉兵秣马，一举推翻金玉其外的旧王朝？  
他的军队从无到有，从有到精，个中艰辛一言难尽。  
说书人最津津乐道的，还是早年间他麾下两员大将前来投奔的故事。  
醒木一声响，哄然满堂彩，传奇正到某个雨夜。  
“那夜，还是校尉的大将军罗严塔尔为蒙冤下狱的故友，做了一个可以说是影响到他一生命运的决定。”帘幕后说书先生讲得精彩，他却永远不会知道，茶楼的看台上，坐着一个亲身经历过故事里这一切的人。  
皇帝漫不经心地喝着茶，这是他第三十二次来到这座茶楼听《玉中盟》这部传奇。  
也不知道为什么，恍然白驹过隙，他就成了传奇里的人物，戏中风光无限，戏外孤家寡人。  
有些人走了，有些人没了，他却不能不守着这偌大江山。他曾许诺，要开万古未有之太平盛世，要拓无边无界辽阔疆土。到现在，四方国境都在他掌下，他却到底得到了什么？

过往历历在目。  
他记得那夜雨声入耳，声声都是兵戈之声，声声都能催命，声声都使人不得安眠。他被从西疆召回，而战事未果，他如何能安心享受奥丁城内的歌舞升平。他并没有盘根错节的势力，他的军队太少，他的物资不足，别说要推翻皇帝，天下十六路诸侯，哪一个都让他心有余而力不足。他必须回到战场。  
在那一夜，他如愿得到了有力的盟友。  
他在书房得了下人的传报，起身就往厅堂去。  
那人一身黑衣，在木兰花树的映衬下分外卓尔不群。  
他走近了，才看出那人双瞳异色，一黑一蓝，他心念微动，便知那是军中极负盛名的将领，素有妖瞳之名。  
妖瞳见他来了，也不急躁，只徐徐问道：“元帅，大厦将倾，谁可挽狂澜？”  
他知话中机锋，却不动声色，只淡然一笑：“世有能人出，便可先破后立、力挽狂澜。”  
妖瞳面不改色，他知道自己赌对了，那是困兽的眼神。  
他必须给出最好的答案。  
妖瞳步步紧逼。“什么人可称得上是能人？”  
他毫不畏惧。“心有万民、胸怀天下，敢以身试险，可独木藏林。”  
妖瞳直视他的双眼。“万民在哪里？天下在哪里？”  
他眼前是京畿的饿殍浮尸，是西疆的烽火狼烟。他定神笑道：“天下在民心所归之处，万民在你我所立之处。”  
那人终于露出一点笑容：“元帅果真英雄少年。”  
他不屑这些来往的溢美之词，便问他所求为何。  
妖瞳果然袒露一件难事，说是难事，对他来说并不是。所以这个雨夜，他们在此相聚。  
妖瞳的挚友米达麦亚也是军中豪杰，却因公正蹈矩被官宦富家子嫉恨陷害。人间事千奇百怪，最怪的那一件，也不过是恶人理直气壮，良人无门可投。  
“我确实能救出你的朋友，不过……”他沉吟着没有下文。  
对面的人笑道：“我必然不会让元帅平白无故伸出援手，元帅倘愿相救吾友，我二人可向元帅立誓效忠。”  
他也笑道：“一身官服，自然忠君之事。”  
妖瞳摘下一朵木兰花：“投我以木李，报之以琼玖。士为知己者死，我的忠心，只给一人而已。此时本心仍在，但看花落谁家。”  
那人长身玉立，实在风流写意，潇洒非凡。  
他点头赞叹，问那人有什么本事报以琼玖。  
妖瞳不气不恼：“不才的微名，元帅或曾入耳。从军经年，也打过一些胜仗，略有些功绩。在下挚友，人称风狼，当朝若论行军调度之神速，他敢称第二，无人可谈第一。我二人志气甚投，若同领大军，断然没有败退的道理。”  
“好！”对面口气张狂，他却毫不在意，甚至欢欣雀跃。  
话锋一转，妖瞳又说道：“不过单论战绩，元帅也是天纵之才，我等愧不敢当。元帅军中威名，天下谁人不知。只是……我与元帅有一样不同。在下出身并非达官显贵、诗书高门，乃是江南商贾之家，颇有些绫罗珠宝之类的营生。筹谋大江以南各州各道的财富，在下还算有些心得。”  
军饷的问题正中要害。  
他眼前一亮。“君子一诺。”  
妖瞳却摇头看他：“空口无凭。”  
他也笑自己心太急，随便看看身上，正有一枚阿姊入宫前相赠的玉环。环上春燕衔泥，山海相看，一生拆作两地分。  
他取下玉环，一剑削为两截，将其中一半递给眼前人。“这便当作你我之间的信物。若我背信弃义，忘记今日言语，你可持此玉珏与我相对，我必不负今日所言。”  
妖瞳收下玉珏，也誓言道：“此玉珏为证，你我永不为敌。若阵前相对，我便葬身无处，人间不存。”

昔言犹在耳边，声声都如绵密雨丝，一直滴到他心里。  
他想，结盟就结盟，谁要你发毒誓了？不想跟着朕便不跟了，朕难道还为难你做什么？  
醒木声拍案惊堂，他看到满堂客纷纷退场，才后知后觉这一场传奇又到了终局。  
原来已经过去那么多年。  
当年的人都已不在，他也不再是从前的少年，满心想要救出阿姊，想活在无拘无束的天空下。  
可是，不知道从什么时候起，也许是看到无定河边的累累白骨，也许是看到干涸田地里骨瘦如柴的老农，他便知道这一世是不能只为自己而活了。  
有些东西必须连根拔起，即使那深入地底的根须被拔出时，他自己也被溅起满身污泥。有些事，总不能等别人来做。

其实玉珏的故事到这里还没有结束。  
一枚玉环，拆成两半，分别陪伴他们一生戎马，满身血污。有时他在军帐中彻夜研读兵法，想到这世上仍有志同道合之人为天下奔走，也难得感受到一点慰藉。  
后来他任用国师，彻底清扫旧贵族，变革田税制，这中间伤亡流血无数，他只坚持一句不舍不得。今日他若心软，后世万代必将重蹈覆辙。他本是个行伍起家的皇帝，就算得一个暴烈的称号，也可说恰如其分。只是想不到，一路行来，失去的永远比得到的更多。  
他和海森大军阵前相对，看到仍穿着旧时甲胄、打着金狮旗帜的妖瞳将军时，终于知道，他这一生，再没有什么可以失去了。  
那场荒谬的战役最终像个玩笑一样收场，他兵不血刃却倍感寥落。  
西疆有杨威利镇守，可谓高枕无忧。商贸之路业已逐渐打通，海森那边更远的西域，有像他阿娘一样的胡姬，也沿着阿娘当年走过的路，终能来到中原。  
可是那个人却永远留在了西山林海之中。  
杨威利也曾数次传信给奥丁，都不曾发现他的行迹。  
他想得到音信，又怕得到音信，万一……他当真不存于世了？  
他也觉得可笑，在那种境况下，即便尚存一息，又如何留得全尸？  
他们两军对阵，那个人依然选择了他。  
他见他最后一面，是高地之上，那人黑甲银枪，对他决然一笑。  
他清楚看见，那雕银枪头上嵌着的，正是当年那枚玉珏。  
再相见，竟是这般情景。  
然后那个人头也不回地，从他的生命中离开了。

寂寞当年西山麓，狼烟断风雨，哀歌切鬼啼。  
青丘黄土，一捧白骨，不知玉碎何处。


End file.
